La ira de la magia
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Jack Spicer sin querer hace que Chase Young sea humillado en un duelo haciendoq eu tenga mas de un problema. Spicer tiene el poder de detectar la magia y eso hace que Chase Young tenga cierto interes en él.(Mal summary,pero aun así por favor leanla no se arrepentiran)


**Hola a todos este es un pequeño fic de Xiaolin Showdown^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenecen. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

_**~La ira de la magia~**_

Estaba en su laboratorio reparando los Jack-bots que habían sido destruidos en el duelo Xiaolin hacia unas pocas horas. No comprendía que le pasaba siempre le echaba la culpa a su mala suerte porque esta vez si pudo ganar el duelo pero su cuerpo no respondía muy bien a las ordenes que el cerebro le mandaba. Los monjes,Wuya y Hannibal se habían burlado de él insultándole pero sobretodo dándole las gracias porque sin querer humillo a Chase Young señor de Heylin. Por suerte había logrado escapar de la ira del inmortal pero a saber cuanto tiempo estaría a salvo,ahora se centraba en su Jack-bot había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo empezó a reparar y aquello lo frustraba y agotaba. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento y que le costaba pensar con claridad pero a pesar de eso seguía trabajando.

No iba a perdonar aquello que Jack Spicer le había echo¿Como se le ocurría humillarlo de tal forma? Se iba a enterar y ni si quiera los monjes xiaolin podrían protegerlo,ya pensaba en que castigo ponerle al mismo tiempo que ordeno a uno de sus guerreros concretamente a un tigre que fuera a buscarlo para traerlo ante su presencia. Wuya le observaba detrás de una de las columnas de la ciudadela queriendo averiguar que castigo le pondría al albino para saber si merecería la pena verlo o no.

-Sal de ahí,bruja.- Dijo malhumorado lo que menos quería ahora era soportarla.-

-Salio de su escondite poniendo sus manos en su cintura.-Chase dime...¿que le piensas hacer al incompetente.?-Pregunto intentando persuadir lo.-

-Eso no te incumbe. Lárgate antes de que me piense cortarte la lengua,Wuya.-Contestando secamente.-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho,no pensaba llevarle la contraria a Chase Young y mucho menos con ese mal genio que tenia. Se fue a lo que se había adjudicado como su habitación mientras permaneciese en la ciudadela,echando un conjuro al espejo que le permitiese ver en cada momento lo que le pasaba a Jack Spicer. Se vio obligada a echar mas hechizos para ocultar la magia y que Chase no se diese cuenta aunque seguramente terminaría enterándose pero mientras tanto podría disfrutar del espectáculo.

Estaba de mal genio,de muy mal genio desde hacia rato sintió un escalofrió algo que le indicaba que no estaba solo en el sótano. Al principio se asusto un poco pero cuando un chorro de aceite le dio en la cara empezó a mal jurar lanzando un destornillado con todas sus fuerzas. El ruido del destornillador hizo que se diese cuenta de que había lanzado la herramienta que seguía necesitando si quería terminar al menos de reparar ese robot y irse a su cama. Suspirando pesadamente sintiendo frio por todo su cuerpo pero ignorándolo mientras se acercaba hacia donde había escuchado el ruido,no debía dejarse llevar por la ira si quería terminar pronto. Al recoger el destornillador del suelo miro con el ceño fruncido a una zarpa de felino.

Se había logrado colar en la mansión Spicer y llegar hasta el sótano en donde se encontraba la guarida del albino. Permaneció oculto entre unos robots acercándose lentamente a su objetivo,quería divertirse un poco mientras cumplía con lo que su amo le había mandado. Pero para su sorpresa fue cuando el pelirrojo lanzo el destornillador contra él,seguramente si no se hubiese apartado a tiempo de seguro tendría aquella herramienta clavada en su ojo. Opto por dejar que el albino se acercase hasta él,pensaba agarrarle del pescuezo como si fuera una cría que se había portado mal y llevarlo hasta Chase Young,sorprendiéndose que no se hubiese asustado y no comprendía muy bien porque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero le daba igual.

-Spicer mi amo lo quiere en su sala de trono,ya.-Dijo el tigre seriamente con una voz grave y fuerte como si se lo estuviese ordenando.-

-Pues dile a tu amo que no estoy de humor y lárgate de mi propiedad porque si te vuelvo a ver pienso desgarrar tu hermosa piel y usarla de alfombra para el salón.-Se largo de nuevo hacia donde tenia el robot a medio reparar.-

-Seguía mirando al espejo pensando que Jack no estaba en sus cabales al decirle eso al guerrero enviado por Chase.-

El felino se había sorprendido por tal amenaza pero debía cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado. De nuevo se acerco y como el que avisa no es traidor se abalanzo sobre el muchacho agarrándole del cuello de la gabardina gótica, rugiendo de puro dolor al sentir algo clavado en su zarpa. Viendo que era el destornillador de esa se iba a enterar,comenzó arrastrándole por el suelo sabia que de momento no le dolería pero al llegar a las rocas la cosa cambiaría.

De nuevo empezó a ajustar tornillos en el Jack-bot,sabia que se comportaba así por la ira y por el dolor de cabeza. Ademas no pensaba con claridad pero cuando sintió que el tigre se abalanzaba sobre él sin pensárselo actuando por puro instinto de supervivencia le clavo el destornillador. Empezó a insultar y a patalear cuando le cogió del cuello de la gabardina intentando soltarse pero sin éxito,no tenia tanta fuerza como otras veces y no estaba para pensar en un modo de escapar así que simplemente se dejo arrastrar.

En la ciudadela Chase Young esperaba pacientemente a que su guerrero le trajera a Spicer para poderlo castigar de la forma cruel. Estaba sentado en su trono cuando un cuervo le aviso que se estaban acercando no quería manchar su preciada sala con la sangre de un miserable bastardo como lo era Spicer. Espero en la entrada sonriendo maliciosamente viendo como el tigre llevaba a arrastras al albino como si fuera un cachorro que necesitase aprender una lección.

El tigre arrojo a Jack a los pies de su amo agachando la cabeza acto seguido indicándole así a su amo que había cumplido con lo ordenado y que ahora le dejaba a solas. Estaba de mal humor su dolor de cabeza no había echo mas que empeorar y sobretodo con aquel viajecito,no era su culpa que hubiese terminado humillado en el duelo peor había acabado él y no se quejaba...bueno tal vez si pero no lo pagaba con nadie. Se levanto con o sin el permiso de Chase,sus ojos carecían de aquel brillo de vida sin embargo tanto sus orejas como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas seguramente producidas por la fiebre que se había dado cuenta que tenia.

-Spicer,estúpido gusano mal parido esta vez metiste la pata hasta el fondo y...

-Mira me importa una mierda lo que digas reptil.-Dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Chase algo que ni en su sano juicio haría pero que debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo no pensaba en lo que hacia.-

-No me interrumpas,gusano.-Hablo Chase con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos de reptil sin comprender muy bien el comportamiento de aquel albino cuando de normal suplicaba por su vida y ahora se enfrentaba a él.-

-Te interrumpiré las veces que haga falta,¿acaso no sabias que estaba ocupado reparando mi robot?-Volvió a interrumpir al señor del Heylin.-Para saberlo todo no tienes ni puta idea de las cosas que pasan,en segundo lugar tu estúpido felino se ha llevado mi herramienta clavada en su pata.-Se notaba que sus palabras mucha lógica no tenían eso o se estaba quejando como nunca antes lo había echo.-

-No lo soporto mas y termino transformándose en dragón levantando su zarpa dispuesto a darle un zarpazo al albino.-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!-Grito Jack con su aguda voz con el ceño fruncido.- COMO TE ATREVAS A DARME CON ESA ZARPA JURO QUE HAGO BOLSOS CON TU PIEL DE REPTIL.

-Vale aquella amenaza le sorprendía pero eso no iba hacer que se detuviese y darle un escarmiento al supuesto genio del mal.-Cállate Spicer o me asegurare que salgas mal parado.

-Los guerreros rodearon a ambos en un circulo algo sorprendidos por lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo pero suponiendo que ya había perdido la cabeza.-

-NO ME DA LA GANA DE CALLARME,NO SOY UNO DE TUS ESTUPIDOS LACAYOS.-No dejaba de gritar y escuchaba un pitido que hacia que le doliese mas su cabeza y de peor humor se ponía ya ni veía quien demonios tenia delante. Y le molestaba que la bruja de Heylin estuviese observándolos con un hechizo,aquello no hacia mas que irritarle ademas no tenia ni idea de como demonios sabia eso.-

-Los felinos empezaron a rugir sintiéndose ofendidos y provocados por aquellas palabras.-

Se llevo las manos a los oídos cerrando los ojos con fuerza ni si quiera entendía porque estaba así de rabioso,pero se empezó a enojar aun mas desde que llegaron a la ciudadela y no dejaba de escuchar aquel irritante pitido. Intento calmarse le daba igual si Chase estaba presente o sus guerreros le saltarían encima para devorarlo. Termino con una de las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo mostrando sus dientes como si estuviese gruñendo al igual que un perro rabioso.

Empezó a sentir curiosidad por lo que le pasaba al albino,tal vez estaría hechizado pero a ver quien sera tan idiota de usar a Jack Spicer como peón. Olfateo un poco su aroma,apestaba a aceite,a grasa,a férreo seguramente del hierro del robot pero no había evidencias de magia lo que si necesitaba ese gusano era un baño para quitarse esa apeste. Bien si no había signos de magia en él es porque lo estaba haciendo a voluntad propia por lo tanto seguía mereciendo el castigo. Al ver como Spicer se había vuelto a levantar dando pasos hacia atrás se coloco a cuatro patas dispuesto a saltar sobre el pelirrojo y clavarle sus colmillos junto con sus garras.

-PUTA BRUJA PARA DE USAR HECHIZOS DE OCULTACION PARA EVITAR QUE EL REPTIL NO SE DE CUENTA DE QUE NOS ESTAS OBSERVANDO.-Grito Jack antes de caer derrumbado al suelo por el dragón Chase Young.-

-¿Qué?...-Aquella pregunta era retorica aun con el ceño fruncido,olfateando el aire en verdad el albino tenia razón.-

Ordeno a unos cuantos de sus guerreros a por Wuya,sabia las normas de la ciudadela y por lo tanto ahora seria llevada a una pequeña habitación en donde se encargaría personalmente de ella. Pero en su mente surgieron demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas como pro ejemplo como ese gusano había detectado la magia oscura de la bruja y decir con tal precisión lo que había lanzado como hechizos. Volvió a mirar al albino transformándose en humano al lograrse calmar un poco tras escuchar un leve susurro.

Se encontraba medio desmayado jadeando por la fiebre pero logro decir un "Gracias" al dragón en forma de susurro y entre jadeos. Al fin podía descansar y no sentía aquella rabia que había inundado su cuerpo producida por aquel infernal pitido que dejo de sonar en sus oídos. Noto como alguien lo cargaba en brazos,no comprendía muy bien que pasaba pero tampoco pensaba abrir los ojos ahora que podía descansar tranquilamente pensando que a lo mejor todo había sido un horrible sueño.

Le cogió en brazos a pesar de que seguía pensando que apestaba pero se había dado cuenta de la fiebre tan alta que el joven tenia y tal vez Spicer ocultaba alguna habilidad útil y que si podría entrenarlo para su beneficio propio. Pensaba en entrenarlo a localizar cualquier tipo de magia si en verdad podía sentirlo como había ocurrido hacia unos minutos y usarlo para que encontrase a Hannibal,él cual llevaba sin dar señales desde hacia meses,eso solo significaba que se estaba entrenando para derrotarlo y aquello si que no lo iba a permitir. Desnudo el cuerpo blanco del muchacho con tan solo chasquear los dedos,se encontraban en el baño en donde la bañera estaba llena de agua templada con plantas medicinales para hacer que bajase la fiebre y así poder empezar a entrenarlo al día siguiente.

Al sentir el agua abrió los ojos gritando la sentía congelada ademas de no tener mucha idea de donde se encontraba ahora solo sabia que algo o alguien le gruño y le arrojo a la bañera. Se intento acurrucar tener apoyada su espalda en la pared de la bañera llevando sus manos a su pecho poniéndose casi en posición fetal,tiritando con levedad pero que poco a poco se empezaba a encontrar mejor y el agua ya no le sabia tan fría. Termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo al cabo de pocos minutos notando que su cabeza no le dolía tanto como le dolía tras finalizar el duelo xiaolin.

No podía ordenarles a sus guerreros que se ocupasen de él sabiendo que sino le torturarían sin llegar a matarlo por haberles insultado. Era desesperante y le molestaba que él,señor Heylin tuviese que estar cuidando de aquel chico de piel blanca como la nieve. Cuando vio que dejo de tiritar y que en el paso de un tiempo se había quedado dormido sin ya tener casi fiebre lo saco de la bañera usando una toalla para tapar sus partes nobles por decirlo de algún modo. Usando de nuevo la magia para secar el cuerpo y el pelo rojo de Spicer mientras de nuevo el hechizo que estaba empleando le ponía un pijama verde casi apareciendo de la nada.

Sintiendo aquel pijama suave encima de su piel abriendo un poco los parpados pero pensó estar soñando al ver que se encontraba en brazos de Chase,su ídolo y héroe al que tanto admiraba. Sus parpados se cerraron de nuevo volviendo a dormirse y al sentir como si estuviese en una nube se acurruco poniéndose de lado inconscientemente. Sonreía con levedad abrazando un cojín que tenia al lado,en verdad no sabia donde estaba pero que ojala estuviese ahí durante mucho tiempo pues aquella "nube" era incluso mejor que su cama con sabanas góticas.

Había dejado a Spicer en su cama para así evitar que sus guerreros se vengasen,ahora tendría que ordenarles ciertas cosas y ir a ver a Wuya. Sentía a los felinos detrás de la puerta de su cuarto haciendo que frunciese el ceño y saliese completamente serio con un aura oscura rodeando le. Amenazo a sus guerreros de que como tocasen al chico de porcelana les arrancaría cada miembro de su cuerpo y usando la magia para permitir que siguiesen viviendo,después de aquello tanto los leones como los tigres y las panteras se alejaron del lugar algo resentidos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue castigar a Wuya de cruel manera mas parecía que la estaba torturando al arrancarle un ojo sin compasión alguna y dejarlo colgando por el nervio óptico. De todas formas la bruja usaría su magia para regenerarse estaba demasiado obsesionada con su apariencia física al igual que la monje xiaolin llamada Kimiko. Se pasaría toda la noche torturándola y dejando que se regenerase para poder continuar con la tortura,estaba desahogándose con ella lo que no podía haber soltado con Spicer por la humillación,por los gritos,por los insultos,etc.

Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana haciendo que se moviese con levedad,seguía teniendo sueño pero recordó que tenia trabajo pendiente en su laboratorio. Se incorporo en la cama frotándose el ojo con la mano,tardo un poco en darse cuenta en que no estaba en su cama sino en la de Chase y con un pijama que no era suyo. Empezó a pensar poniéndose algo nervioso porque no recordaba como había llegado ahí,trago saliva al ver a Chase Young salir de entre las sombras mirándole seriamente. Pensó en levantarse de la cama y irse rápidamente a su casa huyendo de la posible ira del reptil.

-Descansa Spicer aun tienes fiebre,al parecer las plantas medicinales no te hacen mucho efecto.-Dijo con los brazos cruzados acercándose a su cama.-

-No sabia si decir algo o quedarse callado pero no se podía creer que su ídolo le hubiese estado cuidando mientras estaba enfermo con fiebre alta cuando ni si quiera sus padres se preocupaban por él.-

-Permanecerás en la ciudadela por siempre,Spicer. Y ni se te ocurra escapar porque mis guerreros tienen la orden de atraparte y traerte de vuelta aunque tengan que usar sus colmillos para ello.-Sonrió maliciosamente permaneciendo al lado del muchacho.-

-Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello¿acaso estaba prisionero? Su mente empezó a pensar y formular mil preguntas sintiendo que el miedo inundaba su cuerpo pero solo una pregunta salio por sus labios.-¿Po-por que?...

-Porque a partir de ahora Jack Spicer te entrenare ya que tienes la habilidad de detectar magia,eres mi nuevo aprendiz.

**…...**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Un saludo de parte de _Shifty Braginski_,cuídense.**


End file.
